godhandcapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Double God Hand Gene
Double God Hand Gene (ダブル・ゴッドハンド・ジーン Daburu Hoddohando Jīn or, WGHジーン) is the 51st and final opponent in the Fighting Ring at the Casino, and the strongest opponent in God Hand. Appearance He looks exactly like the original Gene (who will be referred to as Gene Prime for the reminder of this article), with the exceptions of him having both God Hands, no Deistic Brace, and being slightly taller. Description He is the final challenge that the Fighting Ring has to offer, and fights like an even more difficult version of Azel, and can also use new moves alongside improved old ones, and he also has superior speed. Moves Note: To be expanded in the future. Standard Moves * Pummel: DGH-Gene points at his opponent, then runs forward with open arms. If he catches Gene Prime, he will rapidly punching or kick him, which can be countered by mashing the buttons in retaliation. * Dashing Sobat: DGH-Gene runs forth, then preforms a twirling Sobat Kick. * Double Snap Kick: DGH-Gene hops, and preforms a knee strike with his right leg, and a high kick with his left leg. * Reverse Sweep: DGH-Gene crouches while delivering a spinning sweep kick that goes counter clockwise. * Punch Combo: DGH-Gene preforms a small combo of punches. * High Snap Kick: DGH-Gene preforms three rapid high kicks with his right leg while balancing on the other. Roulette Wheel Moves * Shockwave 2: DGH-Gene makes a whipping motion with his left arm and sends out 3 waves of energy. * Ball Buster: DGH-Gene turns around and preforms a back kick at his enemies groin. * Kung Fu Tango: DGH-Gene twirls his arms around, then preforms a crouching strike with his right arm. * Headslicer: DGH-Gene makes a twirling-backhand motion and creates a horizontal blade of energy. * Discombobulator: DGH-Gene leaps into the air, as if to preform a dropkick, and repeatedly kicks with both feet in an alternating fashion. * Double Shaolin Blast: DGH-Gene enters a stance, then makes a shoving motion and fires two massive open-palm shaped blasts of energy. * Divine Smash: DGH-Gene lowers his arm, then charges fist first with incredible force. Quotes * "Die!" ~ Taunted/Enraged Gallery DGH Gene Ball Buster.png|An enraged Double God Hand Gene after preforming the Ball Buster on Gene Prime. DGH Gene Double Shaolin Blast.png|Double God Hand Gene's Double Shaolin Blast, and Gene Prime backflipping. DGH Gene Discombobulator.png|Double God Hand Gene preforming the Discombobulator. Tips * His Double Shaolin Blast can be dodged by back-flipping at the correct time. * When Gene's TP Gauge is running out in God Hand Unleashed Mode, preform a launcher move on him to give yourself some distance. Trivia * His battle theme is "Be Ready For It!", which is the song that plays on the title screen. * Defeating him unlocks the Trailers in the God Cinema at the General Store. * His version of Shockwave 2 still creates the same pillar-like projectile as Azel's version does, and his moves have the same infernal special effect to them. Category:Bosses Category:Godhand Users Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fighting Ring Category:Bonus Features